Nigel Poo
by Telpelindewen
Summary: One shot -Sylia overhears Nigel talking to Nene and the results send her running, will Nigel be able to mend the breaks, and we're not talking motorcyle breaks...


.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.

.·¤¤·.Nigel Poo.·¤¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

.·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters in this story are the creations and the property of Telpelindewen. Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!

.·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·..·¤¤·.

Sylia sighed with sexual frustration. He had been by four times this week, and each time he ignored her attempts to seduce him. He only spoke few words to her but had a full conversation with Nene, and Mackey. It just wasn't going her way at all.

"Sylia, the mobile needs a trim. I called Nigel and he said to bring it over. Maybe Nene could take it. I'm out!" Priss walked out the door of the Silky Doll as Nene sighed aggravatingly at Priss's retreating back.

It was perfect. She would go with Nene and wear her most seductive outfit under her jacket.

"So Sylia do you and Nigel have a thing or what?" Nene asked her from behind.

Sylia jumped and then laughed, "What in the world made you think that Nene?" Her laugh sounded forced.

"Well remember the time when Linna got to first try on her suit well then I saw Nigel come down from who knows where and he didn't even talk well not like that's not like him but he just left and then right after he goes you come down the same elevator from who knows where and you're pulling up your sleeve as if you were undressed in the first place!" She took air to continue but Sylia placed her hand over her mouth.

"Alright." She said and looked at her which made Nene laugh.

"I knew it!" She said, "So are you guys in like love?" She asked which her hands intertwined while Sylia sighed.

"Love? I don't think so. Love is a weakness for the heart." Sylia walked towards the mobile where they would drive to his garage.

"It is not! Love is something special." But Nene knew that her friend wasn't listening.

"Common let's go." They hoped in the mobile van that would hold their suits in the future for an emergency.

"NIGEL!" Nene screeched through the window of the mobile as Sylia drove it to the K's garage nearby.

He rolled his eyes as it came to a stop near his newest clients bike.

"Jeez Sylia be a little bit more gentle on the brakes will ya!" Nene said to her as she slammed down on the brakes.

"Maybe you should where your seat belt." Nigel said through the open window.

"Right, Nigel this baby needs a trim." Sylia winked from the drivers seat.

"There's coffee by the kitchen if you guys want it, hop out." He pointed to the kitchen. They both hopped out and onto the pavement while Nigel retrieved his sliding board.

"I'll get refreshments." He nodded but didn't look at her and this aggravated her. She sighed and headed towards the small garage kitchen.

When she was gone Nene noticed the grimnce on his face at Sylia's retreating form.

"Hey so tell me, how's Linna's suit working?" He asked as he slide under the van and held out his hand for the nearest tool which Nene handed to him.

"It's totally amazing! I'm even a little jealous, but she did have some malfunctions on her frist try." Nene said waving the tool that he needed around.

He coughed and she handed the tool to him, "Practice makes perfect." He said and Nene continued talking. A few minutes later she went down on her knees, "Hey Nigel so tell me. Are you and Sylia in love or what?!" She whispered almost to loud. He slide back out and grabbed the next tool that she refused to give her and then slide back under.

"Nigel!"

She heard his voice from under the van, "Nene, Sylia is not capable of such an emotion."

Nene was shocked, "She is too! How can you say that you… meanie." She said and slapped his knees with a newspaper.

Nigel grabbed her wrist and slide back out again, "Don't give me that crap Nene. Sylia has a cold heart. All she cares about is getting back revenge for her father who's dead now. And I… I am nothing to her but a play doll. A silky doll for her to satisfy herself whenever she needs a romp in the sheets." Nene was shocked that Nigel was telling her all this.

"Nigel that's not true!" She wailed and he silenced her and they both stood up. "Why… no, how can you think that? I'm sure she feels nothing…"

"She's a spoiled, cold, heartless bitch. I am just another toy in her playpen. Along with all those damn hard suits. I'm only good for a pity fuck and that's all." They both turned as something dropped from the doorway and crashed. She dropped the glasses that she held, tears streaming down her face.

It was Sylia and she had heard every word.

She ran.

"Fuck! Sylia wait!" Nigel yelled and they both ran after her. But she wasn't planning on being caught. She was once a Knight Saber as well and she was just as athletic as beautiful. She ran faster and slowed only when she heard the following footsteps no more.

Nigel watched Sylia's slim form running away, she had deposited her heels and flung them away. He had to stop and was amazed at her speed. He stopped and panted as Nene caught up.

"Shit, she heard didn't she?" He asked Nene who held her fists tight.

"How could you Nigel! She cared so much for you and you tore her heart to shreds."

"Nene… listen to me… I…" He gasped through pants and then dodged the fist that came at him, "Nene!"

"You hurt her Nigel!" Nene turned and started after Sylia but paused and he watched hurt that she was going to say something unlike herself.

"Nigel you're a very big POO!" She turned and ran with speed after her friend.

"Shit… now I'm in poo." He said and turned back towards his garage to retrieve his bike.

"Sylia! Wait please!" Nene yelled but she just ran faster and further away. Nene sighed with relief when she heard a motorcycle behind she turned to see Priss riding up fast.

"Priss slow down!" She yelled and then screamed when Priss grabbed her around the waist and placed her on the seat behind. "Priss it's Sylia, she's out of control. I've never seen her run so fast!" Nene panted and held onto the handle bars next to her seat.

"Where is she? Don't tell me what happened now, wait till we stop." Nene nodded and pointed to where Sylia was still running.

Priss sped up and when she was a head of Sylia she told Nene to hang on and she did a screeching 180 so that she stood facing Sylia.

Sylia stopped. She had teary makeup and it was streaming down her face. Priss got off. "Sylia? What's happened?"

"That… that POO!" Nene said from behind and ran to where Sylia was breathing harshly. She wrapped Sylia in a hug.

"Who Leon? Want me to punch his lights out?" She asked and made a fist full of leather.

"Nooooooo not that poo! Nigel!" And Priss's eyes opened wide, "Has something happened to him?" She asked and walked towards the other two women.

"Well no… he well he… argh… common let's go back to the Silky Doll. We'll get Linna and we'll tell the story while you clean up okay Sylie willy?" Nene cooed and got no reaction from her but a nod. She looked at Priss who held out her arms and Sylia hugged her and sobbed on her shoulder.

Priss looked at Nene who crossed her arms with a fierce glare, "Nigel is a big poo." Priss shook her head and helped them both on the bike.

"That's horrible! That's… no he's an asshole!" Linna yelled and jumped to her feet. Sylia was standing by the window. She had stopped crying but wouldn't speak at all.

"I can't believe that Nigel said that." Linna continued but tried to whisper for Sylia's sake.

"He let his temper get a hold of him." Priss said and interrupted all of their thoughts.

"Temper? He has one?" Nene asked and heard both Sylia and Priss laugh.

"Hell yes he does. It's not something I'd like to see more than once." Priss said.

"Girls we're sleeping here tonight, a sleep over!" Priss rolled her eyes as Nene yelled her idea.

"Nene I'll be fine." Sylia said from the window and produced a weak smile.

"I don't care what you say we're going to all sleep in your house tonight. In the living room where we can watch movies and stay up late! Don't worry Sylia it'll be bundles of fun fun fun!" Nene got carried away and jumped down off the table blushing.

"Yeah ya know it might be fun." Linna said smiling, "Common Nene we'll go set up the stuff." Nene and Linna walked to the elevator which would take them down to the pit and to Sylia's house.

"Sylia I'm sor…" Priss started once they disappeared.

"Don't be Priss." She said and walked over to the couch. It was supposed to rain that night.

"I know how much he meant to you Syll." Priss said and stood up.

"Priss I loved him, I do…and he thinks I'm frigid." She cried and let the tears fall but didn't make any sounds.

"He's heartless Sylia. Not you… not you…"

They both looked up at the sound of the Silky Doll's sliding door. Nene and Linna were heading back up as Nigel headed into the Silky Doll. Not seeing anyone he headed towards the changing room where he would find the elevator.

He walked in and saw the elevator open, Nene and Linna stepped out just as he walked into the room. He saw Sylia and Priss get into the elevator before they saw him and Priss held Sylia in a tight hug while Sylia cried. They were all staring at her when Priss glanced up and saw him. She glared at him with a sharp piercing daggers and pressed the elevator button for down. Just as the doors shut he ran towards them. Just missing them as they closed.

"Damnit Priss!" He said and pressed the button again waiting for it to come.

But he was distracted as Linna and Nene pulled up their sleeves and walked towards him with smiles on their faces.

"Well hello sir! What can we help you with today?" Linna asked nicely. They maneuvered him so that he had to back out of the changing room. Treating him like a costumer that they had never met before.

"Some panties for your wife?" Nene asked holding up a pair of pink panties. He frowned and tried to get around them.

"Or perhaps some bath scented oils for that luscious romantic feeling." Linna asked him and he pulled at his hair.

"Damnit, you guys let me through. I have to see…"

"Oh now you're a feisty one. We're sorry but that changing room is off limits due to reconstruction." Linna smiled sweetly and shoved him a little on his chest.

"Hey now…"

"Well if you're not going to buy anything then you'll just have to leave!" Linna said and Nene brought out two fluffy pink pillows. She gave one to Linna and kept the other for herself. They grinned at hit Nigel with them, not hard considering that they're pillows, but hard enough to make him block and move back some more.

"I came here to see her, why won't you let me see her!" He yelled as they kept hitting. He found himself outside and heard the slam of the door. He watched with amazement as Linna flipped over the store hours sign. To his face she put the sign CLOSED in big letters and he grabbed the door just as she locked it.

"Linna, what they hell is the matter with you!" He shouted and backed away as he saw Nene breath on the glass so that it would fog up. She wrote it backwards so that he could read it. He saw Linna shake her head and Nene laugh at what she wrote. The two girls linked arms and walked back towards the elevator.

He looked at the glass and sighed.

POO

For Nene it was the worst she could do.

Priss had been volunteered to go and get the gang snacks from the local mart. Linna and Nene were driving her nuts. On the way she dropped Mackey at a friends house. She called her band telling them to come in later then they had planned and she would explain to them later. She sighed and took out the money that Sylia had given her for the food.

She headed towards the forty-two isle mart and went straight towards the junk. She wanted to get back before dark but at the size of the lines she knew it wouldn't be possible. She sighed and eventually she came to the front where the robot thanked her and she walked out into the night.

She rode back quickly and saw someone standing by the door with a small light near the top. She glared and walked near him.

"You have no right to be here." She said holding the food, "Scram." He looked up and not moving. When he thought she was going to say something else she took the smoke out of his mouth and stomped on it. "Nigel I don't want to deal with you right now."

"I need her." He said, "Open the door Priss."

Then when he thought she was going to give in she punched him, hard, in the gut. He grunted and bent over.

She shook her head, "Why so you can break her heart? Oh wait a fucking minute, you already did that. Go home Nigel."

He dropped the mobile van's keys on the ground and turned away. Then when Priss walked into the Silky Doll with the keys in her hand he turned back, "I thought you were trying to help her. By keeping her from me I'll never tell her how much I love her, and you'll just hurt her more." He said and Priss turned back looking him square in the eyes.

"I lost my temper Priss." He said and looked down at his feet.

"I know, but you can't use that one this time." She turned back and headed inside and turned to lock the door with a frown.

She could hear slight snores coming from the other room. Nene snored the loudest no surprise. Then Priss and then Linna. But she couldn't sleep. The words that he had said that day had just kept on ringing through her head.

She's a spoiled, cold, and heartless bitch.

It hurt so much more than she could ever imagine. Spoiled yes but cold and heartless? No. I loved you. That gave me a heart and a weakness. She thought to herself and felt the tears unsheathing again. She heard someone walk into the room and sit next to her.

"Hey whatchya doing up so late?" Priss asked and leaned over the computer.

"Just designing some new chemical battery for the suits so that they don't cut out so fast." She smiled and Priss patted her head.

"I've never seen you run so fast Syll." She said and her friend just stared at the screen.

"I was once a great fighter too ya know." She said.

"Ya I know but I didn't know that you could run that fast."

"Only when I really wanted to."

"Hey Syll…"

"Priss he was right."

"Right about what."

"Everything."

"He was not. Sylia don't let him get to you. He's just…"

"Telling the truth. I have always used him like he said."

"So you did it on purpose?" Priss asked and clasped her hands together.

"I don't know. I didn't realize how much I loved him till today if that's what you mean." She whispered.

"Syll I had no idea."

"I know."

"Hey I won't play mother or anything but come to bed okay?"

"I will soon as I'm finished."

Priss hugged Sylia around the shoulders and headed towards where the others slept. She sighed and turned back towards the screen.

He was absolutely and totally drunk. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself. He had gone to the nearest bar and knew that he wasn't too good on handling beer but he took it anyway. Like always he drank at night over problems. He felt around in his pocket when searching for change and found his key ring. It held about twelve shiny keys.

He stumbled out into the night where the street lights glowed brightly. He glanced down at the keys looking for the ones that matched his bike. He passed each key and then came upon one never used. It was a weird shaped key that Sylia had given him to their back door. He smiled and whispered her name and then walked in the direction of the Silky Doll. He had to see her and explain. It started to pour and he frowned at the sky.

"This just gets better and better."

She was getting sleepy. The tears that we on her face had tired her out. It was only three in the morning as she still dazed at the screen not really seeing anything on it at all. She felt a presence in the room and sighed.

"Priss I'm almost done I promise." She wiped the tears away and shut off the computer and stood up with a fake smile ready. She jumped to the sky when she saw the masculine form standing in the doorway dripping water all over the place.

"Hey baby doll." He said and moved towards her but she backed away and found herself against the computer.

"Nigel… how… how did you get in here?" She asked and watched him as he inched forward slowly as if he was dizzy.

"Shit Syll. This is all my faul-t." He said almost chokingly, and was standing in front of her. He looked at the tears on her face and brushed his lips against her cheek to wipe them all away.

She smelt the alcohol on his breath and cringed, "Nigel have you been drinking?!" She whispered fiercely.

"You know I don't drink Syll." He said sarcastically and smiled as he cupped her cheek, "Couldn't ever handle me booze but I do it anyway." He laughed, "Don't drink, be cool stay in school."

"Huh?" She was confused. He was drunk, "Nigel you're drunk."

"I swear to drunk I'm not god!" He said and held up the key, "I came to see… you with this gift that… you gave me so…me time ago." He was really drunk and she looked at the keys that he held up to her.

"Oh boy." She whispered.

"Sylia I have to tell you how I really fe…el." He stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

"No you don't Nigel, you were right. I am a …" But he silenced her.

"No ya dun't know how I real…ly feel. I fame to fell you and I hav…" She gasped as he fainted and launched towards her. She caught him and staggered under his weight.

"Jesus Nigel what have you been drinking." She almost passed out at the stench of his breath. She tried to drag him by the shoulders into her bedroom which was next to the living room and across from Mackey's room. She propped him up on the ground and realized that he was still soaking wet.

She stripped him of his clothing and didn't care that she saw him naked, it's not like she hadn't ever seen him naked before. Only about a hundred times before this.

She dragged him onto the bed and wrapped the blankets around him. When it was finished she sat on the ground with a heavy sigh. She cared deeply for him even though he was right about her. She was cold and heartless. But she would change that. It was a promise she made to herself.

She moved his hair out of his face and took it out of his ponytail. He was getting her sheets and blankets wet but she didn't care. She headed towards the other room and brought her sleeping bag into the room far away as possible from him across the room and fell asleep thinking about her father and how Nigel would never love her like she loved him. Her whole world was shattering.

"Oh my goss! Linna wake up!" Nene whispered to her friend and shook her.

"LINNA!" She headed over towards Priss. She had been slapped by Priss before and decided to leave Priss's wake up call to someone else.

"Hmm- harmkoo-hmmm…" Linna said in her sleep.

Nene took her headphones from the night before and placed them over Linna's ears.

"Sorry Linna." And turned the volume up.

"FUCK! WHAT IN THE NAME OF…" Linna woke up yelling and was shushed by Nene's laughing hand. "Nene what the hell is wrong with you?" She said angrily.

"Shhhh… c'mere look at this." She walked into the other room motioning for her to follow. Linna sighed and followed. They walked into the computer room and into Sylia's room where there was someone in the bed.

"SO what Nene. Sylia must have felt uncomfortable and slept in her bed last night." But she was dragged back when she started to turn away.

"So if that's Sylia then who's that?" She said and pointed to Sylia on the floor in the corner.

"What the hell. Let's wake Priss." Linna said looking back and fourth and then moved back into the other room.

"You wake her." Linna rolled her eyes and walked over to Priss. Nene walked back. Linna and Priss had worn t-shirts and undies to bed, while Sylia wore something silky (duh) and Nene wore a full set of teddy bear pj's.

Nene walked over to the dark room and lifted the covers off of the stranger slightly and blushed. It was Nigel! She turned as Priss and Linna walked into the room. Priss didn't look so happy and neither did Linna rubbing her pink cheek.

"I told you I wouldn't wake her up."

"Yeah but you didn't say why." She rubbed her cheek and looked to what Nene was smiling about.

"Look it's a naked Nigel!" She whispered and pointed to him.

"Jesus Nene put the covers down!" Linna said.

"Hey wait I wana see." Priss whispered fully awake now.

Nene quickly dove to the floor along with the other two as he moved and groaned in his sleep. They crawled out on their hands and knees laughing the whole way.

"Who-eee!" Nene whispered and plugged her nose along with the others, "He stinks of beer!"

"Yeah Mr. Kirkland is… well built." Priss grinned and Nene giggled.

"How do you suppose he got in here?" Linna asked when they were back in the other room.

"Sylia wouldn't have let him in would she?" Nene asked.

Priss shook her head, "You know they both love each other."

Linna nodded, "But their too stubborn or… temperish to admit it." They all nodded. Linna and Nene walked back into the dark room and dragged Sylia's sleeping back into the computer room where Priss was waiting.

"Should we wake her up?" Nene asked.

"You mean all your clumsy movement hasn't woken her yet?" Priss asked and Nene glared.

"No let her sleep. She need's it. Priss lay her on Mackey's bed." Linna said.

"Why me?" Priss leaned against the door frame.

"Because you're the only one who can lift her." Linna said back.

"Yeah yeah." When Priss came back out to the others Linna was thinking.

"If that was alcohol we smelled on his breath, then man is he going to have a hangover this morning."

"Nigel is an alcoholic.... he's probably used to it" Priss said to them they didn't notice Nene conjuring up her own thoughts.

"He is?" Linna asked.

"But, he can't handle it."

"I have an idea!" Nene grinned and the other two turned towards her and sweat dropped.

It smelled like Sylia wherever he turned. He opened a crack of his eyes and saw only darkness around him. He had never handled his alcohol well. But he never puked it up the night before. He remembered coming to the Silky Doll and seeing a sad Sylia with tears but after that he couldn't remember anything else. He cringed at his head. It was throbbing with an unbeatable beat.

All of a sudden the curtains opened up wide and produced unwanted bright light into his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. TURN IT OFF!" He yelled and turned his aching head into the pillow.

All of a sudden there was noise. Too much of it. He wanted to kill them all. It painful. He hated them.

"NIGEL POO! WAKEY WAKEY!" He heard Nene's voice and she banged on a pot with a metal spoon near his ears.

Linna was nearby with some dice in a metal can. Oh god he hated them. Nene grabbed his pillow letting the noise and the light in.

"FUCK NENE!"

"I really don't think she's your type." Priss said from the door way. She was smiling as he sat up sharply and held his head painfully.

"Ah.. ah… ah." She shook her finger, "I'd watch where you go you know with your stature and all." She said and laughed as he caught the falling sheet with shock.

"I'm in hell." He said and tried to grab the nearby noise making devils.

"Common Priss join in!" Nene said enjoying the torture almost too much.

Priss held a kazoo in her hand and brought it to her lips. She gave it a slight blow and it made a tiny sound. "This wasn't my idea Nigel, but it sure is fun."

Nigel laid back on the bed with his ringing ears hurting. All of a sudden the noise stopped and he uncovered his ears. They still kept the curtains opened and wondered what was next. He looked at the girls who were standing and whispering.

He saw Nene turn first and fling herself into a running leap, "Geronomo!" She jumped and landed on the king sized bed making him jostle and flop and groan.

"Why god, please." He prayed and they all laughed.

"Haven't you had enough?" He asked painfully and shrunk back when he saw Linna hunch down into a starting leap.

"Here I come!" She yelled and landed on Nigel's legs. He gasped and cringed at the pain in his head as he was jostled. He looked towards Priss who was laughing harder than he had ever seen her.

"Why Priss don't you look just adorable when your smiling." He said and smiled at the glare she shot towards him.

"This is for Sylia!" She ran and jumped right next to the bedside and then leaped up and landed with a thud on his stomach.

OOF

"Oh Jesus somebody shoot me." He cried out miserably.

"That can be arranged." Priss said from her sitting position on his stomach.

"Will somebody please tell me why I am naked?" He asked.

Nene rolled over and laid next to him. He was surprised that they were being so friendly.

"You don't remember Nigel Poo?" She asked him.

"Should I?"

Nene winked at Linna and Priss saw it too, "Oh yeah. You were a ride." Linna said and almost laughed aloud.

"Uhh.. .what!" He said, "But you were all asleep!"

"That's what you thought." Priss said and winked at him.

"Oh my god!" He shrieked.

"Nigel calm down will ya. We're just playing with you." Linna laughed.

"Yeah we really don't know how you got here or whatever. But I thought we told you not to come around her again." Nene said.

"Well I had to talk to Sylia."

"Well you're not…" Linna started and Priss spoke.

"Wait." They all looked at her on top of him and looking at a something over his shoulder, "Nigel… do you mean what you said? Do you love her for real?" Priss asked and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I do more than anything." He whispered to her and she got up off of his stomach.

"Well then I think that everyone deserves a second chance." He nodded with a smile and the other two stunned girls stood up along with her.

"Nigel just pretend you never awoken and we're going to wake Sylia. Maybe she pass your way." Priss winked and dragged the other two out the door.

"Ha… pretend I was never awoken. How I wish." He groaned and shut the curtains.

Sylia was awaken by Priss who said that the three of them were going out for a quick bite to eat and that they would bring back something to eat for the two of them. Sylia still dazed from sleep agreed and then when they had left it registered on her.

"Two?" She whispered and walked into the other room not even realizing that she had been sleeping in her brothers room.

She saw that Nigel still slept peacefully in her bed. She was still in her silky robe and sighed. She walked over to where his sleeping form breathed heavily.

"I promise I can do better Nigel. I just need another chance." She whispered to him. "I wish you had known how much I really do care for you." She said and wisped the hair out of his face. She smiled down at him and then headed into the bathroom and changed her clothes. She wore a suit that covered her fully. No skin for the new woman.

She folded the towel that she had planned to use for a shower but she wanted to open the store early today and turned around. She crashed right into someone's chest.

"Ow damn." She looked up and her breath caught at her naked solider.

He was standing with a blanket wrapped around his lower body.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said and started to slide around him but he grabbed her wrist and she melted at his touch.

"I have a few things to say to you Ms. Stingray." He said with a gruff voice and she backed away. She headed backwards and out of his grip. She backed into the shower door and opened it to get more fully inside and out of his reach.

He cornered her inside. "Sylia stop running from me." He was standing in front of her now.

"I'm not running." She said and stopped.

"What's with the suit? I've never seen you with so much clothing; I don't like it." He said trying to keep it light."

"I've changed." She said. He walked towards her and was just to reach for her when she bit her bottom lip. "Wait stop. Nigel." He waited, "You were right… about me." She said and looked away from him and at the tiled floor and a tear slipped down her cheek. He backed up and looked at her with a frown, "I am heartless and cold. You were right that I also always just asked you for sex. I'm sorry… I thought… I always did keep you away, from my feelings. …" She felt his fingers dig into her shoulders and she looked at him.

"Tell me again Sylia." He said gruff and stern, "Do you really care for me then?" He asked and traced his lips down the side of her throat. She quivered.

"Nigel! You were supposed to be asleep!" She said and felt him chuckle in his throat.

"Sylia." He said and leaned on the door frame of the shower to wait.

"You know I do." She said and she dropped his head.

He reached forwards and cupped her cheek in his hand, "Sylia you are not cold or heartless… or a bitch for that matter. I lost my temper, and a violent one it is. It hurt to think that you didn't want anything more from me than sex, and I wanted to give you so much more."

"More?" She said and he wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"Hell… a whole lot more." He laughed and reached behind her to turn on the taps. Warm water cascaded down over their bodies. Over Sylia's new suit.

"Oh no! Nigel! This was brand new!" She said and saw him inch closer.

"I love you Syll." He said and stopped her tirade when her pink suit turned a dark red.

"Y…you what?" She asked and looked at him while he laughed. She grabbed his hair, "Nigel say it again."

"I love…" He started but she dragged his lips down to hers for a passionate kiss before he could finish. He started to strip her clothes and she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body up to his and he groaned.

"I love you too." She whispered.


End file.
